Forman's Girl
by Leighlei
Summary: Could Be construed as AU. Eric brings home a girl who ends up falling for Hyde and Vice-Versa. Rated R for SEX. R&R please!


"Forman, what the hell, man?"

"Shut up _Steven_." Eric hissed, Hyde had caught him in the basement, necking with a curvaceous strawberry-blonde number, who looked up at him with large, inquisitive eyes as he descended the stairs.

"What's _your_ problem?" She asked, standing. Thunderclap. Hyde knew he'd met his match. Across her torso was a torn-up Zeppelin Tee, ripped just so to show her taught belly. Her lack of bra showed off her ample, bouncy breasts, her dark bellbottom jeans tight enough to show the generous curve of her hips, the shape of her buttocks.

"Uh… er… nothing… just…. This is where I sleep, man." He gawped. Wearing a black leather jacket, and braids with black feathers in her hair, the girl was his sexual dream—well, every girl was, but she _really_ was.

"Uh, Hyde, this is… Lydia…" The girl nodded, dark eyes bobbing.

"Whatever, man." Hyde attempted to toss his head, but his eyes remained glued to Lydia's tits.

"Oogling the merchandise, I see." Lydia observed. "Well, I'm out of here, Eric... let _Steven_ get his beauty sleep." 

"Wait." Eric dove for her hand. "D'you, uh, wanna… come back here… sometime?" He fumbled, her smile was warm on his face, then her eyes traveled back over to Hyde.

"Sure."

End One.

She was riding him, hard, fast, her head thrown back, sweaty braids and locks of hair plastered to her throat. Up and down, up and down, he was in her to the hilt, her quaking walls hot against his cock. He could hardly surpress the moan that was building up inside of him, the ache was so good he thought he might just scream.

"Are… you… sure… Eric… won't… know?" She gasped, Steven Hyde chuckled, rolled her over, and began to thrust into her.

"I… promise." 

"Oh, there… Harder… _harder_… Yes…!" With every push her breasts bounced, pink nipples peaked against her tan flesh. She began to cry out, great, breathless moans, and Hyde began to grunt in unison, her screams becoming more urgent as he felt himself reaching his climax. "I'm… going… to… come!"

"Urrrngh." He responded, his eyes still on her face, he maneuvered her hips, continuing to drive into her as he kissed first her nipples, then her throat, and finally on the mouth. Her nails cut into his shoulders, her hips moving now to meet his, her tongue caressing his. She nibbled his lower lip, moans still escaping through their kiss. After a moment he broke free, letting out a cry as he unloaded into the latex condom, eyes shut in ecstasy.

"Keep going… I'm… almost… there…." He complied to her plea, although he felt completely drained, keeping his pace, gaining force, and finally, her scream and the shudder of her love canal told him she had finished. Exhausted, he pulled out, sliding the dripping condom off and tying a knot in the top, tossing it to the floor as he collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy.

"Lydia…" He gasped, she wrapped her slender arms around his back, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. He could hear her heart thumping against her ribs.

"That… was amazing…" She told him breathlessly. He nodded, swallowed, kissing her again as his breathing began to slow. "Mmmmh…" When they had both calmed somewhat, he wrapped her up in his arms and held her close, looking at her face as he lay beside her. She was beautiful in her sweat-drenched pleasure, smiling softly.

"Too bad you're Foreman's girl." He grinned. She chuckled.

"Mmmmh, yeah." She brushed a few sweaty curls away from his face with her hand and sighed. "You would have been some hell of a boyfriend." He didn't respond, content, closing his eyes as her hand caressed his cheek. 

"Are you going to stay the night?" He murmured after a moment, eyelids rising slowly. She seemed a little shocked, perhaps touched, by his request. He blinked, only just realizing the tenderness of his words, and how much he wanted her to say yes.

"All right…"

"Cool." He smiled, rolling over onto his back and opening his arms as she nestled down into the hollow of his shoulder, putting them around her again once she was comfortable. It was dark in his room, and cool, she sighed against him. And then he drifted off into sleep.

End two.

Lydia Cooper drew the shower curtain shut as she stepped under the hot water, her head falling back as she let it embrace her. Here in her bathroom, the steam rising like hot pillows, she had taken a home pregnancy test that had of course, come out negative. Her parents would never know—her mother and father were separated, and she lived alone in this house with the latter. He was never home—always out late at his office or off on business trips it seemed. Although this allotted her the ability to come and go as she liked, she still wished that she had a family like Eric's—everyone sitting down to breakfast together in the morning, a mother making eggs or waffles, a father reading the newspaper. It had been a week since she and Steven had had their secret rendezvous, and all she had had for her breakfast was a bowl of cold cereal and a few cups of hot, black coffee. She was just scrubbing the shampoo into her hair when the telephone rang, making her grumble.

"Fucking telemarketers…" Rinsing it haphazardly she stepped out of the tub, going out into her room and picking the phone up off it's cradle. "Hello?" She asked, the edge in her voice that of annoyance.

"Lydia?" It was Steven. She sat down on her unmade bed, ignoring the water seeping into the sheets from her wet form.

"Yeah?"

"It's Hyde." 

__

I know.

"Hey… How are you?" 

"Good, listen, I got your number out of Foreman's wallet. I want to see you again." Well, he sure had put it bluntly. Before she could respond, he added; "Will you meet me at the hub in an hour?"

"Uhm… okay." She put a hand to her sopping hair.

"Cool, see you then." 

She hung up and squealed. "Yes!"

end three


End file.
